You jump, I jump, Jack
by debjam
Summary: A proposal worthy of their love. Sophie


**This is how I think the show should have ended for Rory and Logan. I hope you agree.**

Disclamer: I own nothing.

Logan gazes at her across the room as he is half-heartedly listening to the Dean of the Business School. The man is in his father's back pocket and thinks he can somehow score points by talking to Logan. He clearly doesn't know his father that well if he thinks talking to Logan can help him in anyway. Her gold blouse catches the candlelight and makes her skin glow bathing her in a warm light. She exudes a calm confidence as she works the room talking to her grandparents' friends. The cocktail party is finally winding down and he can start to put his plans into action. She walks over to her grandparents and parents and he finally sees his opportunity.

"Stephen," as he cuts him off from whatever he was talking about, "Good to talk to you. I will be sure to let my father know we spoke. Excuse me, please." As he walks up to the group he grabs her hand and makes slow circles in the palm—a private signal between the two of them.

"Emily and Richard, thank you for a lovely party. If you don't mind, I am going to steal Rory away. I'd like a few minutes with the graduate tonight before the festivities tomorrow."

"Logan—"

"Time to go to that raging kegger I saw on the way over?" Lorelai asks while Chris chuckles next to her.

"Mom!"

"Lorelai, please. These kids have places to go that I am sure are more entertaining than this cocktail party. Logan and Rory, go and enjoy the night. We will see you tomorrow at the ceremony." Richard dismisses them with a twinkle in his eye.

"Certainly Logan--thank you for coming. Please give our regards to your parents and we will see you tomorrow." Emily says kindly.

"Grandma and Grandpa, thank you for a lovely reception. I will see you tomorrow."

"Chris, Lorelai—see you tomorrow?" Logan asks.

"Of course! Will we see you on Saturday at the reenactment?" Lorelai asks as she finishes her drink.

"I am appalled that you think I would miss a Taylor Doose production. I will be there early to watch everything and take notes." He says with a smile in his voice.

As she says her goodbyes to her parents, he tugs on her arm pulling her out of the party.

"Logan, wait---"

"You slow down you die Ace, let's go." He pulls her and they run across campus and toward where she thinks his car is parked.

"Where are we going?" She sees Frank and greets him as they climb into the waiting limo. "And why the limo—are we leaving New Haven? I have to be at graduation in the morning!"

"Can't I have a few minutes alone with graduate?" he whispers as he pulls her close and kisses her deeply. "Mmmm—I've wanted to do that since I saw you tonight. No questions. We are taking a side trip before we get you drunk tonight."

"Why am I getting drunk?"

"It's graduation! If there is a night you should drink it's tonight! Plus, I think there was a party you mentioned earlier?"

"Oh Logan, I don't have to go…"

"Yes, you do. I know you want to and you should do what you want on your graduation night. I am just along for the ride," as he hands her a glass of champagne.

"Oh, okay," she giggles and take a sip.

Logan sips his champagne and gazes at her across the car, "You look radiant tonight. Radiant and calm."

"I feel surprisingly calm! I know everything is so up in the air. I don't have a job, I don't have a place to live, but I am okay with it. In fact, I am looking forward to the adventure."

"Why Rory Gilmore? Do you not have a plan? No lists? No schedule to follow? Whatever will you do?" he says teasing her with mock outrage as he leans in for another kiss.

She giggles as she pulls back, "I know, who is this person?!"

"A beautiful Yale graduate." Logan finishes his drink and leans in for another deep kiss. He pulls her onto his lap and moves his mouth to her neck. Rory moans as he hits the spots he knows she loves. She turns to sip her drink as Logan shifts reaches into his back pocket.

"I need you to wear this tonight," as he holds up a blindfold.

"Logan! What? Why?"

"I have a surprise for you and I don't want you to know before we get there." He leans in and kisses her breathless. "Please." He pulls her close for another deep kiss.

"Mmmm—okay only if you keep that up." Rory finishes her drink as he turns to put the blindfold on her.

"I think I can do that." He kisses her again and then puts on the blindfold. She gropes for him and pulls him close for another kiss, teasing him with her tongue.

She giggles, "We haven't used this in awhile," she says as she moves her mouth down his neck.

He groans lightly as he enjoys her assault, "Are you asking me to add it to tonight's festivities? Because that could be arranged."

"Promise?" she asks as she bits lightly on his neck.

"Oh, I promise. In fact, why not now?" He shifts to hover over her and moves his hands to massage the insides of her thighs as he nibbles on her neck.

"Logan," she breathes out.

"Relax graduate," he says as he moves his fingers slowly up her thighs to her core. He traces circles closer and closer until he can feel the heat from between her legs. He moves her panties away and dips his finger into her wetness slightly and then pulls back to spread her around her clit. He moves to her mouth and kisses her to swallow her moans. As he enters her with his finger he moves his mouth to his neck. His tongue starts to mimic the motions of his fingers as she writhes against his hand.

"Oh Logan. Logan," she moans beneath him.

He adds a second finger and hooks up to her g-spot as he increases the pressure on her neck. His thumb moves to rub her clit and he whispers in her ear, "Come for me baby," with one last thrust of his hand she shudders around him.

He kisses her lightly as she comes down and moves the blindfold gently to her forehead. "Still relaxed?" he says with a smirk.

She giggles lightly and leans up to kiss him, "I love that you always know how to make me come. You always know what to do to my body and when to do it." Her hands move toward his center.

He lightly pushes her hands away, "Not yet, Ace. Don't sell yourself short. You know exactly what to do to me to make me crazy with want for you. But not yet, we're at my surprise." He says as he adjusts her skirt and pulls the blindfold back down.

"Oh, when did we stop?"

He smirks at her as he moves to pull her out of the car, "When did we stop? When the earth was moving for you, my dear," as he leans down to kiss her lightly.

She blushes as he pulls her out of the car, "Where are we? I smell trees and," as she starts to take a few steps, "I feel grass."

"Do you?" he says innocently.

"Is anyone else here?" she asks, ignoring his tone.

"Do you want someone else to be here?" he says in the same innocent tone as he leads her along with one hand on the small of her back.

"Hey, this is your show. I am just along for the ride."

"Yes, I forgot the new Rory Gilmore doesn't need all of the information, she is just happy to go with the flow," he says teasing her. He moves to remove her blindfold and moves his lips teasingly to her ear. "But for this we actually do need someone else," he whispers as he removes the blindfold completely and beaming as he watches her face take in the surprise.

She gasps when she opens her eyes and looks up to see the scaffold from the LDB event so long ago. She looks around and realizes they are in the same clearing from that event over two years ago and sees two people off in the distance. Rory closes her eyes as the memories of that day coming flooding back to her, "Logan, what---?" She looks from him to the scaffold again.

"So, Seth is here. Someone needed to test the potatoes yesterday to see if this thing was still safe." He looks at her expectantly waiting for her to react.

She tears her eyes away from the scaffold and looks at him with surprise, "Logan, what?"

"Come on, Ace. Will the brand new Rory Gilmore jump with me for old times' sake? Back where we started this amazing thing we have?" He pulls her into an embrace and places his hands lightly on her hips.

She chuckles, "I thought we started at my grandparents' vow renewal," as she moves to put her arms around his neck.

"Deny it if you want—I know I tried to—but I know there was something magical, electric, whatever you want to call it but something happened the moment you grabbed my hand." He looks into her eyes with such emotion, "We've been connected ever since. I couldn't escape it or you no matter how hard I tried. Not before your grandparents' vow renewal, certainly not after it. Not when my Dad said those horrible things, not when I pushed you away and caused our breakup, not even after my sister's wedding and not while I was in London." A lone tear escapes his eye as he finishes and continues to look deeply into her eyes. "We've been connected since this jump and I thought we could do it one last time together before we leave Yale for good. Come on Ace, jump with me?"

She smiles at him with tears in her eyes and leans in to kiss him lightly, "It has been since the jump," she whispers against his lips. She deepens the kiss and pushes her tongue into his mouth. She tries to convey all her emotions and how deeply she is affected by his speech into the kiss. She pulls back and turns toward the scaffold as she takes his hand, "Why must you always do this when I am dressed up?"

Logan catches his breath and grins as he calls out, "Seth!

Seth emerges from behind the trees adjusting his clothes. "I brought Gillian along for company. I know how the Gilmore's like to party and I didn't know how long you would be." Gillian comes out from behind the trees adjusting her clothing as well. "We jumped already by the way."

"Among other things I see," Logan says with a smirk. He grabs Rory's hand, "Let's go, Ace."

They climb to the top behind Seth and stand next to each other as he secures the harnesses around them. As he fastens sash around Rory's waist he says, "Look, Rory! It matches your outfit again!" He chuckles and hands them both an umbrella as he finishes. "You're all set. We'll be down below just in case." Seth backs away to climb back down.

Rory stands on the edge and gazes down to the ground, "I can't believe I am back here," she murmurs as she turns toward him, "the things you get me to do."

He smiles as he turns her toward him. He takes a deep breath, "Rory, I love you and I wanted to bring you," he falters for a moment and then continues with confidence, "I've been offered the position in Palo Alto."

Rory bounces up and down, "Logan, that's great! I am so happy for you!"

He smiles at her reaction, "Listen, I know I said I would factor you in or you would factor me in or whatever we said, but I want more than that."

Rory looks shocked, "But wait—I can't…"

"No, I know, just hear me out. I know you have to figure out what you are doing and I want you to be able to do that just like I was. But want you to know that I love you and I want it to be me and you against the world. I eventually want us to be together, forever—"

"Oh, Logan, I want that too," as she interrupts him, "so, so much."

"Well, I want to make it official." Rory gasps as he pulls a blue velvet box from his pocket. "Rory, I love you and I cannot imagine my life without you. I know we can't get married yet. In fact, I don't want to. You need to get yourself together and figure out what you want to do next. I know that and I want you to do that. But another part of me wants to be selfish and wants you with me in Palo Alto. In the house I found for us overlooking the bay with an avocado tree in the backyard." She looks up at his with some confusion in her eyes. "But not yet, I know." He takes a deep breath, "But I want to move forward not backward. I don't want any uncertainty between us while so many things are uncertain for you. I want you to be clear and know that I am committed to you, to this, to our dreams for each other, to our children, to all of it." Another lone tear runs down his cheek as he is talking and she reaches up to wipe it away.

He takes another deep breath, "So I ask you, in the place where it all started, to factor me in as you become the great Rory Gilmore and you get your new plans and new lists. Put Logan at the top with exclamation points, not question marks—because I am there on your lists and in your life. I know the logistics are overwhelming and it's going to be hard with me in California and you back east or who knows where." He lowers on one knee and opens the box, "But I ask you, Rory Gilmore, will you marry me and share the rest of my life with me?"

An elegant two carat princess cut diamond ring shines back at Rory from inside the box. She is immediately in awe of its simplicity and how it is unequivocally her. Rory looks back at him with love shining in her eyes and kneels down to him, "Oh, Logan. I am overwhelmed, overwhelmed that you love me so much. That you support me and you want my dreams for me, I really love that about you and about us. I hope you know that I want you to be the great Logan Huntzberger and I know, even if you don't yet, that you can be great without the Huntzberger name and connections and definitely without Mitchum."

"Do you?" He grins at her uncertain.

"I do! You've made amazing changes in your life and I am happy that I was able to see you blossom and thrive away from Mitchum."

"You haven't just seen it, you've a part of it and the reason for it on some level."

"Oh, Logan, don't give me that much credit. It was all you realizing how great you are and can be. All those years of Mitchum putting you down—you finally broke away from that and I can't wait to see what you do next. I am so happy you will be in Palo Alto and making your own way. I love that you want me to be a part of that." She kisses him and takes a deep breath, "Yes, I will marry you," as she pulls back to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

He pulls them up and envelopes her in a crushing embrace. He pulls back and kisses her with just as much emotion as her earlier kiss, trying to convey all he is feeling.

Rory pulls back breathless, "But Logan not now, okay? Not until I can get myself together. Please give me some time to get me together, like you said, okay?" A worried look takes over her face, "What if I can't move to California? What if I need to be in New York? Or Chicago? Or—"

"Rory, stop! Stop!" he says sternly as he pulls her closer to him, "We will figure it out together. I won't be in California forever and we have no idea what the future holds for either one of us. But I wanted to let you know that I am committed to making it work, no matter what we have to do. I will propose again, you know I like the grand gestures," he says with a grin, "And I will do it when we are ready and in the same place and we are both ready to bring our dreams together. It might be next year, it might be in five years, hell, it might be in ten years! We will certainly have to make sacrifices, but for now let's focus on our careers and just know that we, us together, are okay. Okay?"

"But---"

"Stop," he says more gently, "I brought you up here so we could seal this commitment with a jump in the place where it all started." He pulls her close for kiss that she returns hesitantly at first, but deepens the kiss as her fears seem to melt away. Logan pulls away and says with a smile, "Now, I think you said yes. This is for you." He pulls the ring from the box by a long chain, "Now, you can wear it if you want or wait until later for my grand gesture, whatever you want," He leans in for a steamy kiss, "I put it on a chain because I thought you could wear it around your neck, close to your heart, until I propose again?" he asks hopefully.

Rory smiles broadly, "That's perfect." She leans in for another kiss and as he pushes his tongue into her mouth, moisture pools between her legs as she feels him stirring in his pants. "Will you put it on me?"

"Of course," he smiles as she turns and moves her hair out of the way. He clasps the chain around her neck and lets his fingers move lightly over the back of her neck. "There you go," he says as he pulls her into his arms. As she leans back into him he starts to nibble on her ear. He slowly moves his tongue from her ear to her neck and starts to suck on the spot that he knows drives her crazy. She moans as he continues his assault and slowly moves her hips up and down against his growing erection. He reluctantly pulls away as he feels himself rising and turns her in his arms, "mmm, not yet Ace. If you keep that up we will be jumping naked together."

She chuckles as she kisses him lightly, "Well, I owe you one, so don't think I will forget. It's a part of the brand new Rory Gilmore—always wanting to keep her boyfr—fiancé, "she grins, "fiancé very happy."

Logan smiles and leans in for a kiss, "I like that. Ready?"

She smiles and takes his hand as she leads them to the edge.

"Seth!" Logan calls, "Seth!"

After a moment, Seth and Gillian come from behind the trees rumpled again. "Are you guys finally ready?" Seth asks in a mocking tone.

Logan smirks, "Do you have a bed back there?"

"Why do you want to use it?" Seth asks in the same mocking tone.

Rory interrupts, impatient, "Let's go! I have lists to make!"

"We're ready Seth!" Logan turns to Rory and kisses the back of her hand and asks quietly, "Ready Ace?"

Rory gives him a bright smile, "You jump, I jump, Jack."

They step off the scaffold together and sail through the air hand in hand just as they did on that memorable day. When they hit the ground with their hearts racing, they turn to each other and engage in a deep kiss for several minutes. Logan starts to pull away but Rory pulls him back as if her life depends on it. When they finally pull away to catch their breath, they continue to embrace with their foreheads touching looking deep into the other's eyes. Logan speaks first, "I would have kissed you the first time if I knew it was going to be like that."

Rory smiles up at him, "It wouldn't have been like that. We didn't know the depth of our connection then. Now, you have my heart and I have yours and as you said no matter what we do we can't seem to break that connection to each other. Your kisses—our kisses—our so amazing because of that connection. Anytime we have our issues or when things get hard I always remember how good it feels to kiss you and just the memory of that feeling gets me through the hard times."

Logan looks down at her with love, "Well, from now when things get tough, I will remember that feeling too." He leans down and kisses her again. She pulls back and glides her tongue down his jaw and over his neck.

"Maybe we don't need to go to the party," Rory whispers as she continues her assault on his neck.

"No, Ace. As much as I want to be inside you, and I will before the end of the night," she groans into his neck as he says that, "you should celebrate your graduation with your classmates. I've kept you from them long enough. I am happy to just be along for the ride tonight and drink the night away with you."

"Well, I think I can find a way to get you inside me before we get there," she smiles wickedly as she pulls him toward the waiting limo. "Thanks Seth!" she calls out to the trees.

They turn to each other after they climb into the car and Rory fingers the ring around her neck, "Logan, thank you so much. I love it." She pulls him close and kisses him with everything she has. She suddenly pulls back, her eyes wide with panic, "Your parents! What will they think? They hate me! And my mother! I should call my mother!"

"Ace, stop! This is about you and me and what we want. Please, let's enjoy this moment. Tomorrow, after your graduation, we will figure out how to tell the others. Okay?"

"Okay," she says with a small smile.

"If you want to call your mom," as he reaches for his phone, "don't let me stop you."

"You know what, no," she takes it from him and moves to straddle him as she puts the phone on the seat next to them, "You're right this is about us. We will share it with everyone, including my mom, when we, both of us, decide it is the right time. Let's discuss it after graduation tomorrow, like you said." She leans forward and starts to nibble on his ear as she grinds against his growing erection. She whispers in his ear, "Now, I think I said I could find a way to get you inside me before we get there."

He groans and instinctively grinds back against her core, "As I said earlier, I will be inside of you before we sleep. In fact, I plan to be buried deep, deep inside you," as he thrusts for emphasis, "deep inside you for hours. Not just for a quick car ride." He pulls her back and devours her with a deep kiss.

"A plan, huh?" she says she pulls away, "Did the spontaneous, live in the moment, ready for anything Logan Huntzberger have this entire evening planned? From the moment we left my cocktail party?" she asks in a mocking tone as she continues to rub her core against him.

"What can I say Ace?" He leans down and kisses her neck, "I think you've rubbed off on me."

"Well, I still owe you one. And you will be inside me, just not in the way you think," she says with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She kisses him one last time and slides from his lap and kneels in front of him. She moves her hands over his hardness and up to unbuckle his belt. As she unzips his pants and frees his bulging cock, "I think inside my mouth will work, don't you?" She lowers her mouth onto him and puts her hand around the base.

"Ace," he groans as he throws his head back. She increases the suction and pulls him deeper into her mouth as she moves her other hand to lightly caress his balls. She tastes his salty precum and moves her mouth and hand faster along his shaft. He looks down at his Ace completely focused on his pleasure and it triggers his release, "Ace, I'm coming."

She keeps her mouth on him as his cock pulsates and he spurts toward the back of her throat. She slows down her ministrations and then pulls back and looks up at him. She uses the back of her hand to wipe her mouth and says to him teasing, "Did that work for you?"

He leans his head forward and looks down at her, "Come here." He pulls her up to sit next to him on the seat and he cups her chin and pulls her in for a deep kiss. "Yes, that worked for me. But, I will still be inside you later tonight." He grins and turns to fix his pants.

She giggles, "Good." The car stops and she looks around and realizes they are back on campus. "Oh, we're here."

"Yes, we're here." He pulls her toward him again. "I love you, Rory."

"I love you, too. Thank you for all of this. For tonight, the jump, for everything you said. I will never forget this."

"No, I don't think we will," he grins as he reaches in the side of the car door. He pulls out a camera and shows her the pictures. "Now we have these to match the first set."

She gasps and grabs the camera to look at the pictures. He looks with her as they scroll through them. The first is the two of them climbing up the structure, then a shot of them looking at each other, another of Logan on one knee in front of her. Another picture of them her kneeling with him as they kiss, another of him putting the chain around her neck, another of them jumping hand in hand, and the last one of them kissing after the jump.

"Logan, these are amazing! I am so happy we have them. We will have to thank Seth and Gillian."

"They are great. I didn't think they would take so many, but I am glad they did."

She turns and kisses him full on the mouth, "Thank you for tonight, Logan."

"No, thank you, fiancee," he grins, "Are you ready to go?"

She grins as she fingers her ring and places it under her blouse, "I am ready for anything."


End file.
